


Black Cross

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shotacon, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Telepathic Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke is a boy who dreams of becoming a powerful witch one day. One day when he's looking for something to use as a staff, he comes across a wolf in a graveyard. He ends up forming a bond with the wolf, and with their combined power, who knows what they can do?
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Luke roamed around the graveyard, searching for something to use as his staff. His conductor of rich throbbing magical energy. He really stood out in his huge white hat, white cloak that didn't cover his stomach or arms, and little black shorts. His boots were matching, pure rubber rain boots to keep his feet safe from anything sharp he might step on. They were steel at the bottom, really nice shoes, he liked them … but that wasn't on his mind right now. Right now he was crouch walking through a field of dead bodies, if he could find a long enough object to channel his energy into, then he'd be able to practice magic. Luke stopped, squinting through the mist. He had found something, a really long, black, metal cross. It was thin, at least five feet in length, taller than Luke … Luke put his hand on it, and closed his eyes, trying to channel his energy into it. The rod began to vibrate as it was filled, and Luke felt it's weight become next to nothing in his hands.

It seemed like it was just big enough to comfortably suit him, and even though it was heavy, he yanked it out of the ground with ease, brushing the dirt off of the bottom … he held it close, smiling as he started to swing it around. Yeah, yeah this would work perfectly. It could even be used as a regular weapon if he sharpened the ends a little. He stopped swinging it, and looked up at the moon … hopefully he'd be able to practice his craft properly now, that's all he really wanted to do. 

Luke tilted his hat up, and turned, screaming in surprise as he was face to face with a massive wolf. He stumbled back, tripping over a pile of dirt as the beast stared him down … It - was  _ huge. _ Well, most wolves were, this one was actually pretty average, but Luke was so small in comparison. "Um- uh- hi there." Luke said, laying on the ground as the animal glared at him. It's fur was white underneath it's stomach, and brown where the sun would hit it. Though, it looked gray under the cool moonlight. It lowered it's head towards Luke, and opened its mouth, closing its teeth around the cross in his hands. "W-wh hey! I need that!" Luke said, and the dog yanked it, snatching it from him with an angered force. He turned his head to the side, and stuck the cross back in the dirt, snapping his head back towards Luke, giving him a death stare. The two seemed to just look at each other in silence for a while, before Luke hesitantly spoke up, "... I- I need that cross to become a real witch! Please can I have it?" He said, giving his best puppy face ...

The wolf took in a breath, before letting out the loudest bark Luke had ever heard. He whimpered, hat being blown away just from the sound wave. "O-okay! I get it- please don't eat me …" he said … after a couple minutes passed, and he hadn't been consumed. He opened his eyes, staring up at the beast. It was sitting down, guarding the cross, staring at Luke … 

Luke sat up, and looked around, picking up his hat. "Um- mister wolf- sir … I know you don't want me to take this cross- but I really-  _ really  _ need it. How about, you let me have it, and in exchange- I will grant you a wish …" Luke said in his most elegant voice. 

The wolf stared … and his features softened. Luke held out hope that he was considering, and moved out of the way as big paws moved his way. He watched as the beast began to claw at the dirt, quickly digging it up. 

Oh god. 

Luke nervously stared, watching a bone uncover itself. 

Oh - oh god. 

He had been trying to rip the tombstone from this wolf's family's grave. He was so lucky to not have gotten eaten, oh my god! Luke let his eyes fixate on the bony, decrepit paw ... " So, You want me to bring them back?" Luke asked, and the Wolf nodded, sitting back down. It pawed at the bone, it's fluffy hand trembling as it looked. Luke looked down … "okay … I can't do it right now. I have to train first-" 

The dog barked again, but that time Luke could understand it. 

"N-noo! I didn't lie! I'm only ten-! I haven't had proper training! But if you let me use that cross- then I can bring them back! I promise I will-!" Luke said. 

The dog growled, laying down on the dirt, having such a hopeless look on its face … "I promise I will, But for now, all I can do is make sure they're in heaven …" Luke said. The dog just stared off into space, and Luke was quiet … 

"So- can I have it?" Luke asked. He got a little nod in response, and the dog stood up, taking the soon to be staff out of the ground. He shoved it at Luke, an angry expression on his face. "Okay- I'll do it- i promise …" Luke said, hesitantly reaching out. He rubbed his hand across the massive dog snoot, gently petting him. 

The night was coming to an end, soon it'd be dawn, and Luke was getting sleepy. He stopped petting the wolf, and turned, walking off. He needed to go home, take a bath, maybe clip his nails. They were getting long … 

He flinched, hearing heavy footsteps behind him. When he turned, he saw the wolf, walking after him … "are you- coming with me?" Luke asked. The beast huffed, and Luke looked down, "oh- i see- You're following me because I have the cross … i suppose I can't reject you, but I'm not sure if you'll fit in my home- where will you sleep?" Luke asked, and the dog said nothing. Luke just sighed, "well, alright then. We can be friends! Hopefully the village won't try and skin you Alive. Wolf pelts are very valuable-" Luke said, and the dog growled. 

"Hehe- i was kidding!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke opened his eyes, feeling the weight of his huge dog friend on him. He sighed, rubbing his hand across his fur, "good morning …" he quietly said, after a night of reluctant cuddling. Luke had to sleep on the floor, underneath the warmth of his hairy new companion. His bed wasn't big enough for the two of them, and Luke didn't feel like sleeping alone. He sat up, and looked down at … 

" _ AAA-"  _ Luke yelled, pulling away from the grown man laying on his floor. He was wearing a fur pelt around his shoulders, and a pair of ripped up shorts that had a layer of white fuzz puffed up around the top. He was completely bare chested, a little hairy all over his body. He was muscular, laying on his side, curled around Luke, cuddling him. Luke pointed, "p-pervert!" He screeched, waking the man up. "... Where?" He said, eyes droopy and tired. 

Luke huffed, "what do you mean where? You!! What are you doing in my house?!" Luke yelled. The man hummed, ruffling his messy hair, "I came home with you last night- you let me in, remember?" 

"No I didn't! I let in a wolf ! Last … night …" Luke stared … he blushed, "oh- are you- a werewolf?" He asked. 

"Duh, you thought a normal wolf could understand human speech? ... My name is Clive, by the way-" said Clive, who seemed pretty chill about this whole thing. "Oh- …" Luke looked at him. 

_ He'd always sort of wanted to meet a werewolf. Witches and werewolves were often partnered, and let's be honest, wolves are HOT. Especially this one, he was really cute, he looked mean, he looked strong, he's so big!  _

"s-so- you're off your cycle now?" Luke asked, trying not to show that he was mentally undressing Clive … and Clive shrugged, " for now-" he said. Luke hummed, staring at his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had nice … boobs. " … h-hey- do you wanna be partners then? I bet it'd help me work faster!" Luke said. Clive looked at him … " How long is it going to take?" He said, and Luke shrugged, "um- maybe- a few years? Could be sooner if we work together-" He said … 

"Fine-"

"R-really?" 

"Yeah sure- whatever- let's make a contract I guess …" Clive said. Luke perked up a little, "contract?" He innocently asked, not knowing a lick of knowledge coming from this Dog's mouth. He looked down, a little embarrassed, getting a groan from Clive. " … A contract is something you sign that binds us together. It does a lot of things- like healing you as long as you're near me, and bringing you back to life if you die." 

"Wow- contracts do that?"

"Yeah- but if we're both killed at the same time then it won't work-" Clive said, stretching out. " It binds our souls together, and it makes it to where fate will treat us as one entity. Your fate and my fate will be the same, so- essentially, we'll be doomed to die at the same time, but we'll always be together, and stronger as a result." 

" _ Oh- like we're in love?? Do you love me? _ "

"No, like our souls have been forcefully handcuffed together." Clive said, squinting at Luke, " Love isn't real, that's a lesson you need to learn while you're little …" He scowled. Luke looked at him … "oh- well, how do I make a contract?" Luke asked, and Clive motioned for him to come closer. Luke swallowed, slowly shuffling over, before Clive impatiently grabbed his leg, pulling him near. "Aa-! Please be gentle!" Luke said, face completely red as Clive stared at him … 

"Weirdo-" he mumbled, picking Luke up. He licked his stomach, and Luke shuddered, kicking his legs out, "w-wait- shouldn't we get to know each other first?! I just met you a few minutes ago and - ow! Ow! Clive stop!!" Luke jolted, teeth sinking into his stomach. "Cwive that hurts, stop!!" He screamed, slapping Clive's face. He was bleeding, it rolled down his sides and dripped onto the floor, along with his tears. He stopped pushing at Clive's face after he realized he was only making it worse, and he just quietly whimpered, laying there on the floor as Clive licked the blood off his stomach. 

"Now- heal yourself." Clive said. Luke whimpered, and slowly began to channel his energy into his sore tummy. Clive held him like a baby, watching the wound seal with a dark scar. It formed two marks that looked like parenthesis around his belly button, and Clive hummed … he poked Luke, who was visually angry at him. "That hurt …" Luke said, and Clive smiled, "yeah but now we have a bond-" he said. 

"All I had to do was heal your stupid mark?" 

"No- you had to want a contract in the first place. If that wasn't the case then you humans would be bound by every wolf who could find you."

"W-wolves want contracts?"

"Of course- you're a valuable resource- witches."

"H-huh? How come?"

Clive smiled, "how do you think werewolves are made?" He asked. Luke just looked at him … he drew blank, before quietly mumbling, 

"When a mommy wolf, and a daddy wolf love each other very much?" 

" _ Wrong- _ when the big wolf comes across the little, inferior, witch human, the witch makes baby wolves for the wolf."

"H-huh?"

"With your magic- Werewolves aren't just  _ Born _ \- they're made with a spell. We are mystical beings, bound to witches- if we breed on our own we'll make werewolves, but they'll be spiritually stunted, so it's generally looked down on." 

"... Is that why wolves are lonely?"

Clive nodded, "we spend all our lives hunting for a witch- and when we find one …" he looked down at Luke, who was really red in the face … he grinned, "oh- i see- you knew all of this already and you  _ wanted _ to have my pups huh?" He said. Luke covered his face, "I'm a boy! I can't have babies! And i don't wanna have one anyway- it would hurt!" Luke said, kicking around. Clive sighed, " whether you like it or not, i'm  _ going  _ to breed you one day. It's part of the contract." He said, and Luke peeped at him through his fingers. "Is there anything else I should know about?" He hesitantly said. 

Clive shrugged, "my dick is huge so you might wanna start stretching." 

" _ You- pervert! Noo!! _ " 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke walked around the woods, Clive following closely behind him. They were making a lot of noise, crushing leaves underneath their feet as they walked. "... So- are humans usually so tiny?" Clive asked, clearly bored as he followed Luke around. Luke blushed, "um, no- I told you I'm only ten." 

"Oh- so you're like a puppy- when are you gonna grow up?" 

Luke huffed, "Never! I'll be ten forever when I become a witch and figure out how to stop aging."

"Are you sure you wanna be so small? Might be hard to have babies with such a little body-"

"I'm not having your babies!" Luke yelled. He didn't think wolves were this sexually assertive, it made him a little nervous. He came to a stop, having found a clearing in the middle of the forest. "Yeah- this'll be a good spot-" he said, and Clive sat down, watching Luke produce a spell book from mid air. "okay- already did that- already know that- hmm … let's try a thunderstorm" He said, closing his book, dropping it on the ground. Luke took a stance, and Clive watched him as he stabbed the cross into the ground. He was quiet … and Clive suddenly felt a little raindrop splat onto his face … 

"Congrats, you made it drizzle-" Clive said, and Luke huffed, looking back at him, "well I don't see you helping! You seem to know a lot about this stuff- so give me some tips!" 

"Spread your legs out-" 

Luke just looked at him … "you pervert." He said, and Clive rolled his eyes, "open body posture allows for a better flow of energy, why do you think all those witches have their legs wide open in just about every mural?" 

"B-because people are weird and they thought it was hot?" 

"No- because you maximize your flow by spreading yourself out-" Clive said. Luke hummed … he turned, pulling his legs apart, blushing as he held onto the staff. 

"Also- channeling some sort of emotion into it could help- like if you're angry or sad right now- use that energy to cast your spell-" The wolf explained, watching Luke give a shy little whimper, clenching the metal rod … 

It began to rain, and clouds surrounded the sky. Clive guessed he was channeling his embarrassment, and it was really working … well, it cleared up after a little while, and Luke collapsed, falling to the ground. Clive sighed, "god- you're making me weak just looking at you-" he said, and Luke whined, "It's really hard!" He said. 

Clive shrugged, "try again." He said, but Luke didn't move. He just laid there, kicking at the ground. "it's hard …" he said. Clive huffed, "You better get up before i come over there- are you just gonna quit because it's a little difficult? How weak can you humans get?!" He hissed. "You made a promise to me- and I expect you to  _ keep  _ it. Otherwise I'll just breed you and kill us both- Maybe i'll see my parents in the afterlife and I won't need you at all." Clive said. 

Luke sat up, "you wouldn't do that to me- would you?" He said, and Clive clenched his teeth, "I don't care about you, I want my parents back …" he sighed, and Luke looked away, "but i'm tired now …" he said. "Let's take a nap- okay?" 

"... Fine-" Clive said, shoving his hand down his shorts. "if you don't get up i'm gonna make you pee yourself-" 

"H-huh? You can't do that- and why are you sticking your hand down your pants!?"

"If i want to- i can make you feel what I feel-" Clive said, squeezing himself in his hand. Luke gasped, "n-no- stop!" He said, putting his hands between his legs. 

"I don't feel anything if I do this- so I don't ever have to worry about stopping either-" He said, starting to stroke himself. Luke rolled around, kicking his legs out, "c-clive- s-stop! Hah- nooo--" he groaned, curling up, before stretching out as Clive started to caress his tip. "Get up and I'll make it stop-" Clive said. 

"noo! I'm sleepy!" 

"You're lying- I don't feel tired at all-"

"Because you're an adult! I- ngh- pweassse cwive It's gonna come out! It's coming! Stop it!" He whined, and Clive stopped … Luke panted, able to feel the grass against Clive's legs, and the tree on his back. " It'll just be a little nap …" he said, holding himself between his legs. "i promise it won't take long-" he said, looking back at Clive. 

The wolf seemed to hold no empathy for him, rubbing his finger around his tip. Luke whined, and rolled over on his side, "fine! If that's how you wanna be- then I'll do it too-!" Luke said, shoving his hands down into his shorts. 

Clive … could feel a hand tracing his butt. He felt a finger get close to the forbidden log cutter, and he immediately growled, "don't you dare-!" He said, wincing as Luke ignored him, pushing his finger in. 

"Get your fucking finger out of there right now!" Clive yelled, whining like a dog when Luke pushed them deeper. "I don't feel anything~ so I don't have to worry about stopping~" He said, and Clive laid back, legs opened as he grit his teeth. He huffed, starting to stroke himself again. He picked up the pace, and Luke squirmed. He shoved his finger in deeper, and Clive arched, gripping himself tighter. When Luke added a second finger, Clive outright moaned, gripping the ground as Luke finally came, his length twitching as he filled his shorts. Clive continued to stroke, and Luke cried out, spreading his fingers. 

"Agh-! I'm - gonna kill you!" 

"Cwivee!" 

The two groaned, aggressively touching themselves, squirming around on the forest floor. 

"Stop already, fuck!"

"You stop!"

"I'll stop when you stop!" 

"Liar!" Luke yelled, shoving a third finger in his hole, pushing it in until he reached his knuckle. Clive screamed as he came, alongside Luke, who's shorts were completely wet by now. Clive finally stopped, dick throbbing in his hand as Luke laid down, barely even awake at this point … Clive panted, and Luke looked over at him, watching him get up from the ground, and walk over to him. Clive got down, yanking Luke's shorts off. 

"Noo! I don't wanna have a baby!" Luke cried, kicking at Clive, who did nothing but Grab his legs and hold them still while he came out of his own shorts. "I don't care-" he growled, shoving himself inside of Luke, who immediately arched back, eyes wide as Clive worked his way inside. 

Luke let out choked noises as Clive moved, he could feel him jerking around to get it deeper, throbbing inside of him. "It- hurts- Clive-" Luke wheezed, So full that he could feel his stomach expanding to compensate. Laying on his back in the middle of the forest, gasping for air, crying a little as Clive aggressively thrusted into him. "Does that feel good? Does it?! You like that?!" Clive growled, listening to Luke's choked moans. He wasn't letting up at all, wrapping a hand around Luke's neck, cutting off his air flow as he moved. 

He seemed exceptionally angry, so Luke tried to apologize, unable to breathe as Clive bit his lip, flashing his teeth to Luke, who was immediately terrified that he'd get bitten again. He whined, slapping Clive's arms, getting him to let go. He took in a deep breath, and Clive grinned, leaning down, kissing Luke. 

"Mmhmph!!" Luke yelled, slapping at his arms. It did nothing to ease his pain as Clive bit his lip, hungrily pulling at it. Luke was drooling, unable to keep his vision focused as his arms went weak, falling to his sides.

He just coughed, legs dangling in the air before they were shoved down, and Clive locked him into a mating press. He closed his eyes, listening to Clive huff. He couldn't even feel his legs, only hear the loud sound of slapping. It almost felt like he was getting a spanking for what he'd done, Clive's movements were so rough, surely he was turning red on impact. 

He arched, curling his toes as he came. Clive stopped too, shoving himself deep inside of Luke, grinding against him as he let out a load, groaning in relief. "Ughhhh" he moaned, leaning down, licking at the side of Luke's face. " Make me some puppies-" Clive said, and Luke blushed, "I don't know how!" He whimpered. 

Clive huffed, and pulled out of him, "Clivee- my legs hurt-"

"Then take a nap-"

Luke sighed, and rolled over onto his side, shorts pulled down to his ankles as he closed his eyes. Clive laid down next to him … mumbling something about his ass stinging. Luke chose to ignore him, silently hissing, "that's what you get, you dumb mutt." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive lay in the village center, in his dog form. Luke had been lying earlier when he said their village would skin him. Werewolves were sacred in town, and cherished among all witches. He was laying on his back, getting rubbed by just about every girl in town while Luke watched. The fountain peacefully flowed, lit with candles and filled with rose petals as they washed his paws, trimming his nails down for him. They were all calling him cute, praising him, saying he was soft, and thanking him for keeping monsters out of town. 

It was true … werewolves did keep away monsters … the silent, cool protectors of the town, admired by all. Luke watched as he was fed a huge chunk of meat. They were cutting it up for him, dropping it into his massive canine mouth. 

What a spoiled man. What a spoiled, spoiled, man. Luke couldn't believe he was laying there, being worshipped. So what if he was the  _ guardian of town? _ He was a lousy pervert- and a nonce too. 

Luke clenched his staff, and walked over to Clive, poking him in his butt, "Stop being spoiled. Let's go." Luke said. 

"Aww- are you his partner? You're sooo cute!" One woman said, and Luke blushed, "I'm cute?" He asked, attitude turning full 180. "The cutest little witch i've ever seen!" One man chimed in, handing Luke a very plump looking apple. "Eat up- you two are welcome to anything you'd like!" He added. Luke's eyes went glossy, and he blushed, feeling like a little bit of a scam. He couldn't actually do magic too well, he needed to get better at that before he started getting praise … but he still ate the apple, loving how sweet it was. Clive sighed, tail wagging, thumping hard against the ground. Luke could feel his pride, his happiness. He really liked this sort of treatment huh? 

Luke froze, feeling something he'd never felt before. A tingling sensation of dread. Clive shot up, and luke watched him look around

_ Shit- _

Luke froze … "h- how are you talking without moving your mouth?" 

_ We're bonded you idiot! And don't say that out loud if you don't want them to know you're just an inexperienced little twerp. Get on my back. _

Luke huffed, and gripped Clive's fur, climbing up onto his back. 

"Are you leaving?"

"They're going to go fight!"

"Go get em!"

Luke blushed, noo, he couldn't fight … he held on as Clive moved, leaping over everyone before running off. " What's happening?!" Luke whined, and Clive huffed, 

_ Something is coming to attack your town- feels like a minotaur- _

"A Minotaur?!" 

_ Calm down! This is the perfect time for you to test your ability-! _

"What ability? I can't even make a storm!" 

_ Yes you can! You'll find a way _ \- 

Luke held onto Clive, feeling him stop, clawing at the ground as he slid across the dirt. 

_ There! _

"What am I supposed to doooooo?" Luke cried, and Clive groaned. He was hugging onto Clive's back, trembling like a baby. They were back in the graveyard, Clive was wrong, there wasn't a minotaur there, it was a large snake. Probably something that had come from the forest to attack them. 

_ It's just a serpent- you can burn it easily _

"I don't know any fire spells!" 

_ Ughhhh!!! You're going to have to figure it out! _

Luke whined, and looked up, watching Clive run at the monster. "Stop! I'm scared! I wanna get down!" He said, flinching as Clive's jaw came around the neck of the beast. It hissed loudly, fangs squirting venom onto his face, burning away his hair.

_ Don't be scared- i'm not gonna let anything happen to you-  _

Luke … felt a little warm inside hearing that, and he got up, shaking as Clive managed to overpower the thing. Luke stood on Clive's back, staring down at the massive serpent.

_ I'm holding it down for you- kill it! _

Luke shook his head, watching the massive snake squirm around. It's scales were glossy in the reflection of the staff, and it writhed quickly, slamming its body on the ground as Clive kept it down. He was starting to struggle though, probably having to strain really hard to keep such a monster at bay.

_ Luke- listen- this is easy- you can do it- _

"No I can't! I'm sorry I made you bind with me- I don't wanna do this stuff!" Luke said, and it was quiet. Clive sighed, and Luke stared at him, waiting for him to kill it.

_ … don't say that- I'm happy we're together- I love you-  _

"... R-really?"

_ Yeah sure whatever helps you stop being a pussy-! now strike this thing with something!  _

Luke went red, and got up … "c-can you say it again?" 

_ I love you! My jaw hurts! _

Luke smiled, and suddenly a massive, heated bolt of lightning came out of  _ nowhere _ . Clive barely moved away in time, a little of his fur burning away as he shielded Luke from the blast with his body. He tried not to roll over him, changing back into his human form as he hit the ground. He tumbled a little Luke in his arms, both of them were a little scratched up by now, laying on the ground with their eyes clenched shut … Luke looked up at Clive, who had a burn mark on his shoulder. "oh no! Did i do that?" Luke asked. 

Clive slowly opened his eyes, "god … yeah- and you did that too-" he said, pointing over at the incinerated snake. 

"Woah …"

" Yeah- ugh- don't move …" Clive said, hugging Luke close. "Why not? You wanna cuddle after our victory?" Luke smiled. Clive shook his head, "no, moron. I heal faster this way, remember? I had to take the damage from your little explosion …" He said. The dirt was cold underneath them, prickly blades of grass poking at their bodies as they laid there, at the edge of town, in the graveyard … it suddenly began to rain, and Luke flinched at the sound of thunder rolling across the sky. The dirt turned to mud underneath them, and Clive groaned at the sudden weather change, "good job …" he said, in the most sarcastic tone. 

Luke nuzzled him, "Cwive- i wanna take a nap-" 

"Fine" Clive said, rolling over onto his back, letting Luke lay on his chest … he was stronger than he looked, honestly. Clive was a little jealous of the raw power he had, maybe it was because he was so young? His emotions were unstable, unrestrained. He was snoring … Clive watched him sleep. Luke must be accidentally projecting, because he started to feel sleepy too.


	2. Brown speckled Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finds out about Clive's heat, and gropes his ears.

The world outside of town seemed so chaotic. Luke had always wondered why he'd been sheltered his whole life, never allowed to go ANYWHERE on his own, ever, no matter what. This was why there were monsters and creatures at every corner, waiting to come and eat Luke, or the town's many citizens. They sure did have their work cut out for them, this was really no laughing matter. Clive was carrying him, he'd scraped his knee and now he refused to walk, mostly just because he wanted Clive to carry him. It was cold, the moonlight wasn't at all visible through the gaps between the leaves of the trees. The gentle swaying of greenery as the wind grazed it, almost like mother nature playfully ruffling the earth's hair, it was calm. It was quiet, It was … peaceful. 

It was a contrast from what had happened earlier, a huge change of pace. Luke had watched Clive fight a bear, as a human. An average sized human man, tackling a bear down, biting at it until it cried. He'd been scratched, but he was healed by now, and so was Luke, who plucked the teeth and claws from the bear, and dropped it into a bag that he had around his waist. Still, the hoy prefered to be carried, it was mildly comforting … he missed being coddled like this. He'd said before that he was only ten, but he didn't  _ feel  _ ten. Everyone always told him he had to be mature, that he had to "act his age" 

Well … 

"You look like a baby." Clive said, noticing Luke's leg had been healed by now. " _ I am a baby _ …" Luke muttered under his breath, laying his head against the squishy man breasts to his side. People really hated to leave him alone for even a second, even Clive had to say something about it. Their walk came to a halt as something rustled in the bushes. Clive immediately seemed alert, eyes locking onto the surrounding forests as he held Luke ever so slightly closer. He'd been protecting him the whole day, since he didn't seem to be able to do it himself, "well- i'm gonna need you to be a big boy for a second-" Clive said. His eyes darted around to the sound of rustling, but his body stayed stationery. He set Luke down on his feet, and kept quiet, the snapping of twigs and branches, accompanied by stumpy footsteps growing louder, closer. Luke hid behind Clive's leg, being shaken off as a figure jumped out. 

Luke crouched, covering his head in fear as he let out a violently confused yelp. Eyelids shut completely, blocking out the sight of anything that could possibly harm him. He came to his senses when he heard a loud thud, and he opened his eyes to see Clive holding down a winged lion creature. It … meowed, despite its size, and Clive sighed, "Kill-" he said, and Luke nodded, picking up his staff and getting up from the ground. He brushed a layer of dark soil off of his clothes, and aimed his cross at the creature. He'd been practicing a peaceful way to kill things, all he had to do was touch his weapon to it's head, and say-

"Sleep …" 

The thing slowly stopped squirming, losing its life, eyes rolling back into its skull as they faded into white. It dropped it's head, and Clive let go of it … "was that necromancy?" He couldn't stop staring at the thing, poking at it. He watched as Luke nodded, walking over to it. Collecting the feathers from its wings would be a smart idea, considering it was vastly easier to brew potions than it was to cast spells. Though, he felt like they'd never make it back home at this rate. "Why are there so many things out here? Do you ever get to just nap?" Luke whined. 

Clive shook his head, "no- I can't take breaks, I have to keep you flimsy humans safe …" Clive grit his teeth. There was fur in his mouth, and he was trying his best to get it out. Luke watched him … "you got it?" He asked, smiling quietly. 

"Shut up-" Clive said, blushing at Luke's giggle. The constant teasing was never ending and potent when it came to Luke. He always found something to make fun of him for, and Clive hated it … though, it kept him entertained to a certain degree. "Gosh- i'm sleepy-" Luke said, and Clive tilted his head, "what? Why are you always sleepy after you cast a spell-" 

"Why are  _ you  _ always wearing that hood?"

" It's the skin of my mother." 

"... Oh-" Luke said, laying down on the grass. "You're so sad- come take a nap with me, mr frowny face." Luke said, and Clive waited patiently for him to stop joking around and get back up. When he didn't, and he could feel the night coming to a close, Clive let out a bark, a warning bark. If Luke didn't get up soon then he'd be facing some major consequences. "I'm sleepyy" Luke whined, kicking at the ground again. Clive wondered how he ever expected to survive as a witch if he couldn't even lift his head after casting one spell … 

"Luke- I don't get to sleep, and if something big comes along then i'm not gonna be able to protect everything only own- that's why i need a witch who isn't going to pass out immediately-" 

"Well- then go to another town!" 

"But what will happen to this one if I do? Are you going to let the rest of them die?" Clive asked. Luke huffed, "i'm the only witch in town- so you'll have to find someone else …" He spoke with such dissonance, such a weak will, it was honestly disappointing to hear. " … Luke- we are bound together. If your fate is to die out here in these woods- then you're effectively killing off everyone in town." 

"I'm. Sleepy-"

"Do you even care? And I thought  _ I _ was an asshole." 

"... What is there to care about? A few years ago, witchcraft was a crime, and people like me were burning on crosses just for being alive. My parents are gone- the people in town aren't my friends- they'd kill me if I wasn't with you- so I don't care about them … I just want to take a nap, come cuddle with me?" Luke said, laying face first in the grass … Clive sighed, "That might be true- some people think I'm some sort of monster- they'd rather make weapons to keep themselves safe …" Clive said, before shaking his head, "But- those people are misguided- and illusioned.  _ We  _ know we aren't monsters-" 

" _ You  _ are a monster-" 

"... Huh?" 

Luke looked up, "You're mean- you're violent- trying to put a baby in me all the time! Like a giant wasp trying to inject someone with its eggs- and you made me hurt my knee!" 

"Wh- you tripped and fell! And you heal quickly anyway! Plus- I've been taking hits for you  _ all day _ because you won't stop whining about how hard everything is-!" 

"I didn't wanna do this!" 

"Well what do you think it means to be a witch?" 

"I don't know!" Luke whined, curling up. "I just wanted to have fun …" he said. Clive exhaled, he hated when Luke got like this. He was such a stubborn little boy, yet he would jump for joy at the chance to take a nap … Clive didn't bother explaining it to him, just stepped across the leaves, and made his way towards Luke, who angrily shuffled away from him. 

"Go away- monster!" Luke yelled, squirming as he was picked up off of the ground. "Nooo!!" He yelled, slapping Clive a few times before he was bitten on the neck. "sleep …" Clive mumbled, teeth digging into his skin ... Luke closed his eyes, holding onto him like usual. It didn't take much to sedate him, any act of dominance would do it, he just seemed comforted by Clive's strength. Or the strength of anything really …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke dumped a few of the ingredients he'd found into a pot. Clive had dragged home a deer, and demanded that Luke cook for him. He was such a … princess. A huffy king who demanded what he wanted when he wanted it. Luke had cleaned the animal, salted it's meat and stored it in a cellar. Right now he was stirring a huge pot, having thrown in all the vegetables and herbs Clive brought him. It was making a lot in terms of volume, who was going to eat all of this food?!

The two were outside, underneath the stars, a burning flame heating Luke's cauldron from below as he stirred in a homemade tomato paste. Clive watched him work, sitting on the grass as he stared … 

"So- your parents were burned at the stake?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, "There is this Evil witch hunter by the name of Hershel Layton- he came to town with his priest nonsense and killed my parents. Him and his assistant … he used to be my pastor-" Luke said, picking up a salt rock. He shaved it into the pot with a little knife he kept in his pocket, and then continued to stir. "Oh .. wow- that sucks-" Clive said. Luke took in a breath, "but i'm going to be a witch and make up for it- I'm going to make them proud of me." He said, taking the spoon out of the pot. "Taste it-" he said, sticking it out towards Clive, who sniffed the liquid … he stuck his tongue out, licking it, "it's …  _ really good- _ " he said, honestly shocked at it's quality. Luke blushed, "well it's finished-" he said, picking up a bowl he'd made by carving a dent into a rock. He filled it with his cooking, and sat down, letting the fire continue to burn, as he was too lazy to put it out. All Clive had to do is blow on it, which he did, spreading ashes through the air. Luke sneezed, watching as Clive didn't even bother picking up a bowl, instead, sticking his face into the boiling pot, eating directly from it … 

Luke looked down at his bowl … and set his spoon down, lifting it up to his face, drinking directly from it. Clive lifted his head, chewing on something, looking more like an animal than he ever had. 

"Why do you eat like that?"

"Like what?"

" … " Ohhh, right, he's  _ literally  _ a wild animal, he has no concept of table mannered. "Nothing … hey- how old are you?" Luke asked, and Clive shrugged … "two hundred- fifty three??" He tilted his head. He really stopped counting after a while, it all just became meaningless. He didn't even remember when his birthday was, just that it was in winter. 

"W-what?! You're an Old man!" 

"Well that's in human years- in werewolf years i'm about… I don't know- twenty one?" Clive said. "That still makes you eleven years older than I am! Why do you look so young?" 

"I  _ am  _ young- I don't age like you do- I hit maturity much faster- and i'm going to look this way for the next century or so-" Clive said. 

"H-how long do Wolves live?" Luke asked, and Clive shrugged, "Five or six hundred years, max. We live long because of the whole witch situation. it's evolution … though, without a mate you die much sooner-" he looked down at the pot, putting his face back into it. 

" … Does that mean you had a mate? Since you're still alive-" 

"..." Clive picked his head up, looking away, "well- there are ways to get around it but … it's hard to do when you're in heat-" He scratched his neck, "I get sick every time it happens- and it's worse every single time-" Clive blushed darkly. "It feels like i'm being lit on fire from the inside-" 

"..." Luke quietly sipped his soup, "when is your next heat?" He asked, and Clive shrugged, "two weeks?" He squinted, quietly 

"T-two weeks?!"

"Calm down- you won't have to do anything-" Clive said, and Luke shook his head, "no! I want to help you- i have to make a bed for you so you can be comfortable and-"

"You really shouldn't be anywhere near me when it happens-" 

"But-" Luke looked at him with an extremely sad look, " there's a lust potion, and - and it needs your sweat while you're in heat- a-and i can't call myself a witch if i don't try and make it!"

"Wh- that's disgusting! What do you need a lust potion for anyways?" Clive cringed, not even wanting to imagine what Luke might do with someone like that. 

"For research."

"Research?"

"Research …" 

Clive sighed, " … I want to be alone when it happens- that's all I ask-" he said, and Luke looked down, "fine …" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat on Clive's shoulders, staring down at his hood. Clive was going on and on about hunting or something, but Luke was … not at all listening to him. He had been curious about Clive's hair, since he always had it covered up. Was there something to hide? He hoped so, that'd make this day a lot more interesting … He put his hand on the top of Clive's head, patting him on the hood … Clive went quiet, so Luke figured he had given up on him like usual, deciding not to waste his breath on  _ an inferior _ human witch baby. He rubbed his hands from side to side, feeling two distinct bumps on Clive's skull. They twitched, and Luke squinted in confusion. He thought for a second that Clive might be hiding something underneath his hood, but he gave that idea up when he gripped Clive's hood in his hand, and pulled it back, watching extremely messy strands of hair displace themselves as two fluffy ears popped up. 

Clive stopped walking, and Luke watched his ears wiggle around, before laying flat against his head.

"... Cuuteee!!" Luke smiled, and Clive went red, "Cut that out before I bite you-" he scowled. They were brown, peppered with little white dots and _extremely_ _fuzzy. Luke_ touched his ears, barely even grazing them before Clive flinched, "Let go!" He gripped Luke's legs, turning his head before pulling him off. Luke was set down on the ground, watching Clive pull his hood back over his head. 

"Noo! I wanna see!" Luke said, being pushed away as Clive continued to walk. 

"If you let me see then I won't go to sleep when I do my magic anymore!" Luke said, hopeful that it would make Clive stop. 

And it did … "you swear? Cause so far you've made  _ zero  _ progress." Clive asked, and Luke nodded, flinching a little as the other knelt down in front of him. He sat … Luke almost squealed from how cute he looked kneeling in front of him, head leaned forward, clearly embarrassed as he stared down at the ground. Luke reached out, pulling his hood back, watching as Clive's ears stayed down. "be careful- my human body is just a compressed version of my other body- all my nerves are condensed so everything i feel is-"

"You're saying you have sensitive ears?" 

"I'm saying I have sensitive everything- but yes- especially there-" Clive said, tensing a little as Luke put a hand on his head. He started to scratch the space between his ears, eventually reaching up with his other hand, pressing his thumbs to the inside of the appendages, letting the rest of his fingers wrap around them. 

Clive was shaking a little, letting out a low growling noise as Luke rubbed the inside of his ears. "soft …" Luke silently pressed his fingertips against them, closing his eyes, as he leaned forward, kissing Clive's forehead. "Good boy-" he mumbled. 

Clive lowered his head even more, clearly blushing as Luke scratched at the base of his ears. "That's- enough-!" He said, in an audibly weakened voice. He looked like he could barely move his arms, nothing like the cocky Clive who was constantly assuming he was better than everyone else. Luke leaned forward, and opened his mouth, dragging his tongue across one of Clive's ears, earning a very clear moan in response. " L-luke-!" Clive put his hands over his head. "why would you lick them?!" He whimpered, face shoved into the ground as he covered his head. 

"Did it feel good?"

"What do you need to know for?!" 

Luke looked down at him … he got down, and pried Clive's hands away from his ears, "wanna do it again?" 

"What a lecherous little pest- don't touch it anymore…" Luke continued to pet Clive, listening to him whimper and whine, curled up into a ball on the ground. 

"So that's why you don't let them show- i bet even the wind blowing on them is too much huh?" Luke asked, and Clive was quiet … well, he wasn't denying it …

Luke pulled at his ears, and Clive gave up, laying on the ground incapacitated, unable to even muster the strength to make human noises as Luke scratched him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke laid on Clive's stomach, reading a book as the massive wolf slept. He had made a comfortable spot for him with blankets and pillows, it had been about a week so Luke was expecting him to go into heat soon, and he wanted to be there for it … right now he was studying the book of fire, every fire related spell would be engraved in this book. It was one that his dad made while he was studying the craft, so Luke trusted the information with his heart and soul … he looked at Clive, who was just laying there, asleep … 

Fluffy ears completely exposed to the world. He looked at them, and then at Clive …

He set his book down, and leaned up, putting his hand on Clive's head. The dog immediately turned, breathing through its mouth as Luke began rubbing at it. He gave slow, simple rubs around the exterior of his ears, quietly stroking them as he listened to Clive breathe. 

Clive lifted his paws, swatting absently at the air, blushing deeply in his sleep. Luke could feel what he was experiencing right now, and it was a really intense, relaxing sensation. His entire body really did start to burn, and Clive stopped squirming …

The fact that they could use each other's bodies to masturbate, by touching Clive, Luke could feel good, it was strange. Luke just wished he had cute doggy ears like this, he'd love to get affectionate rubs from everyone, and be seen as cute, instead of just "that weird little worlock boy." 

Luke nibbled at Clive's ears, stopping his projection, letting Clive feel it as he sucked at them. 

Clive made a noise, arching a little. Luke could already see his erection poking through his skin, getting longer and longer as it made its way out. Clive whimpered, and Luke gently pet him, pulling at his ears with his teeth, dragging the bone across the sensitive skin. 

In one loud whine, Clive released, and Luke watched as a strangely potent volume of cum sprayed out of him like a water hose. Clive opened his eyes, drooling a little as he laid there,  _ pissing  _ the liquid out, panting harder than he had been in the woods. His knot was swollen, huge, round, twitching along with his length before he closed his eyes again, going back to sleep. It came to a stop, dripping out of the red appendage with a slimy strand of fluid. It was pooled on the floor too, staining the blankets. Luke continued to pet him, kissing his massive face. 

At least none of it got on the book, right?


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive goes into heat and they fuck allll dayyy

Luke watched Clive lay down in the pile of soft things he'd gotten for him. It was a big pile full of pillows, blankets, cotton, fur from animals they'd hunted. It stacked high like a wall of coziness. Clive just laid against it, unable to move at this point. Sure enough, his heat rolled around, and sure enough he looked sick. His face was completely red, eyes dilated, nose a little bit runny. He probably had a fever, staring off into space, occasionally rolling over with an irritated moan as his hypersensitive body was forced to reconcile with his new situation.

A few seconds ago, Luke had tried to get closer to him. He'd inched over, and gazed at Clive's body, before he reached out to touch him. He still remembered how nervous he was, how his fingers twitched at the thought of touching him … and that's why there was a massive bite mark on his arm. Clive was fully erect, dripping a fluid onto his stomach, but he didn't even look like he could lift his arms. He could barely inhale, starting to hyperventilate as he twitched and throbbed and whined and whimpered. 

Luke didn't think his heat would be like this … he slowly shuffled over, and Clive growled, not wanting Luke anywhere near him. He'd bitten him one time, and he was more than willing to do it again. Luke didn't seem too intimidated, "... Calm down- please? I want to help-" He said. Clive watched him closely, Luke got down, crawling up onto the pile, and then onto Clive's chest. He laid down against him, and pulled one leg out of his shorts so that they'd be out of the way. He positioned himself until he was rubbing his backside against Clive's length … " You can have it …" Luke looked up, and Clive made a face that just screamed, 

"I don't understand but i'm five seconds away from fucking you into the grave so you'd better explain" 

" Go ahead- I want you to live long so we can be together- i know my body isn't all that much but you can use it …" Luke said, fully confident in his words. He felt like this was the … correct thing to do? The thing that would help Clive the most? He wasn't too sure honestly, he just really wanted to make his mate feel better.

Clive put his hands on Luke's hips, and paused … he squished them, leaning forward, biting his neck before shoving him down on the already soaked appendage. It entered Luke easily, and grew inside of him, making him slowly start to regret his decision as Clive grit his sharpened teeth, not even moving, just throbbing painfully hard inside of Luke. Luke arched a little at the sensation, feeling Clive move so much without moving was strange. His human form seemed to be really sensitive there, Luke wondered why he was staying like this without moving. Was he in pain? Probably, poor boy, Luke wished he could rub his stomach and make him feel better ... "Mmh-" Clive clenched his eyes closed as he came suddenly, just from being inside Luke. He hissed, pathetically rolling around. He kicked his quaking legs out, so overstimulated just by a simple touch. He didn't stop throbbing though, he looked like he was in so much pain. Luke was worried about him, he was shaking, wincing every time he moved. 

He rolled over, and Started to desperately thrust, laying on his side as he held onto Luke with an iron grip. He bit his lip, stopping every once in a while to breathe, before continuing. Luke just held onto him, feeling really good with Clive's seed shot deep in his stomach. For some reason he wanted more, he was drooling, arched forward as Clive started to dick him down to his lungs, really shoving himself inside. He had his hands on Luke's ass, claws dug into the soft flesh. slowly starting to prick through it. Luke bit his lip, and Clive moaned, hood sliding off of his head, allowing his ears to be exposed. They twitched around, and Luke looked up at them, smiling absently before Clive came again. He let out a loud, angry groan, still throbbing, feeling even worse than when he'd started. 

"Good boy-" Luke said, and Clive shook his head no, blushing darkly as he laid there, sucking down air with unstable breaths, quaking ...

He was pumping so much cum into Luke that Luke was starting to get worried. His stomach looked a little bigger than before, but it was nothing to panic over just yet. He laid there, rubbing his swollen middle, Clive had stopped cumming by now, but now they were just laying there again. Luke couldn't feel his dick touching the walls of his insides, they had expanded with the volume of cum, but that didn't seem to stop Clive one bit. 

He sat up, starting to move again, cum oozing out of Luke as he panted. He looked like he was having a really hard time though, so he stopped, and in a second, he was back into his dog form. 

Luke had almost forgotten how massive he was, but when Luke was forced to stand on both legs, hands on the floor while Clive thrusted into him, he began to remember. Luke choked out a moan, feeling his poor little hole be stretched and abused while he did his best to take it all, wanting to make Clive feel better. He couldn't help but cum though, it felt really fucking good and the more Clive filled him the more he wanted. 

That proved to be a big mistake on his body's part, because now  _ he  _ was feeling overstimulated, eyes rolling back as Clive thrusted into him. The feeling of his body trying to keep up with his thrusts was maddening, and it just forced itself into a constant loop of making Luke's heart jump and his body quaked as he dripped from both his front and back. Good thing nobody was here to see this, because he was going to be a wreck if things kept on like this. 

Clive drooled, mouth open as he let out deep growls, and noises of intense frustration. He moaned Luke's name a few times, or what Luke thought was his name. A dog mouth doesn't really produce human noises, but the barks sounded like his name so he chose to believe that. He shoved his hips forward, and Luke felt Clive's knot go inside of him, expanding his hole to a point where he could only shake and whimper from the intensity of the feeling. 

Clive cried, trying to pull himself out. Did he not know he would knot? He seemed uncomfortable, laying down on top of Luke, lazily thrusting his hips, pulling at his knot. Occasionally he would move himself from side to side, rubbing against Luke's inner walls as he steadily released semen into his mate. He breathed, Luke was trapped underneath a mountain of fur, stomach rounding itself as he used his magic to change his body a little. He was giving himself a womb like organ to hold all of the fluid, it wouldn't produce any babies, but it'd be good enough to where Clive could realistically fill him up. When he did, and the fluid began to seep into the organ. Clive shoved his hips forward, expanding even more, stretching Luke's insides as he allowed the cum to dump into it. 

"W-wait!" Luke groaned, but Clive didn't stop, knot buried into Luke as he felt his walls close around him again. He dripped saliva down his chin, making a few rough noises as he began to really move, standing up again, Luke's legs dangling in the air as he walked. The two were completely stuck together, Clive lifted his paw, propping Luke up on the blanket pile. He put his legs on either side of it holding it as if it were another dog as his knot finally shrunk back to normal. 

He began to thrust again, tail making things in the room fly around as it swished. He said something that sounded like, "Luke make baby-" and then growled, sinking his teeth into a pillow. He groaned, shoving himself in and out, humping Luke like his life was on the line. 

Luke didn't seem to be able to take it all too well, he trembled as he came again, moaning things he shouldn't be moaning, tears streaming down his face as he too, began to go braindead. He could feel Clive on every inch of his body, rubbing him, shaking him as he dropped his knot into him again. This time it really swelled up, and Clive weakly groaned, spraying out cum like a waterfall into Luke.

Only, this time, it didn't stop so soon. 

Luke thought Clive was peeing inside of him at first, his stomach expanded, getting rounder, and bigger, stretch marks forming at his sides as Clive throbbed, filling Luke's cum collector with his scolding hot glaze. 

It … finally stopped ….Luke laid there, legs weak as Clive pulled out of him, having finally calmed down to a point where he didn't need to constantly Fuck Luke into oblivion. He dipped his head down, and bit Luke, making the small boy weakly wince in pain as Clive began to cover him in bite marks. Luke figured it was a wolf thing, something about marking territory, so even though it hurt he let Clive do it. 

Laying there, covered in bite marks, stomach rounded to a point where he couldn't even get up … what a life. He wondered if they'd have to do it again later. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke laid on Clive's chest, he was human again, well, mostly. Luke had his back to his chest, and they laid outside. Luke casted spells to keep monsters away as Clive refused to pull his dick out. He had his arms around Luke's waist, not even moving, just laying there, cock twitching with the desire to get down to business, but absolutely no energy to initiate something like that. He laid there, staring up at the sky, a blank look on his face as Luke shakily gripped the cross. He was gonna have to replace these clothes as soon as he got the chance. They were ripped at the seams, irreparable, irreplaceable. He'd been looking for an excuse to change his style, so this was actually a good thing in his case. 

Luke gasped as Clive lifted his hips. He really really hoped nobody came out here to see this. So far Luke had only needed to defend from a large bear, and not much else. No monsters seemed to be coming today, maybe it was because wolves in heat released some sort of pheromone, but who was to say? All he knew was that Clive was throbbing inside of him and he was going to cum if he was made to take this treatment any longer.

"Clive- we should go back inside …" 

Clive didn't respond, just laying there, balls deep in Luke, drooling as he rubbed the boy's stomach … he looked like he'd just found a pot of gold, Staring Luke down like a hungry … wolf. 

"You're really brain dead huh?" Luke said, feeling a little worried about him. He wanted Clive to feel better, but it really looked like he was only making it worse. He didn't really even reply, just started grinding his teeth before he laid back onto the grass again.

Clive spoke suddenly, but it was only one word,

"Food …" 

Luke sighed, "you're hungry?" He asked, getting a nod in response. Luke sat up, unable to pull himself from Clive's knot. He groaned in frustration, and turned himself around, sitting on top of Clive. Luke had learned lots of new spells by now, including a transmutation spell. 

He started to use it, but then Clive decided to move, and he was knocked from his concentration. He arched forward, moaning a little as he was barely thrust into. Clive had been going all day long. The whole day, they'd spent it breeding with each other. 

Luke wondered if Clive was expecting him to make a baby or something, because that was for sure not happening. Clive let out sighs and pants, looking a lot better than he had earlier. He was bucking his hips up, letting gravity do the work as Luke held on, trying not to get bucked off. "Ah - hah- nn" he lowered his head, feeling Clive clawing at his thighs. He was so rough all the time, Luke wished he would calm down a little but- there was also something about it that he liked. He winced, legs shaking as they bled a little. He was trying to heal himself, but it was hard to do with Clive shoved so deep inside of him. He clenched his eyes shut, and balled up his fists. Clive was just laying there, mouth wide open as he breathed. Luke thought he looked stupid, honestly, but that thought mafe him smile. He leaned forward, and kissed Clive, putting his hands on either side of Clive's face, aggressively trying to make out with him. Clive came, eyes shooting open before he melted in Luke's arms, whimpering as he was kissed, never wanting it to stop. 

Luke had their lips locked together, intertwining their tongues as he tilted his head, wrapping his arms around Clive's neck. He had to pull himself off of Clive's cock to do so, but because of that, Clive ended up a throbbing mess, bucking his hips up into the air as he kissed Luke. He dripped, whimpering as Luke pulled away, allowing Clive to nibble at his neck, and hug on him. His heart was racing, legs quaking as he stopped grinding against air, and let his body lay still, legs spread, probably about to cum again with how Luke was treating him. The grass scrubbed across his skin as he squirmed a little, leaving pecks on Luke's lip, one by one before they both leaned in. They sighed as they drooled into each other's mouths, Clive bit at Luke's little pink-ish red lips, staring down at them before kissing them again. They were so soft, so sweet and satisfying. 

"Mmh- i love you-" Luke said, when Clive took a break to breathe. They both just laid there, quietly panting, holding each other. The sun beamed down on them, making them sweat as they caught their breaths … as soon as they did, they went right back to kissing. Clive ran his fingers through Luke's hair, wondering if he used something on it to make it feel the way it does. His mind flashed to images of Luke in a bath, rubbing oil on his hair, washing himself. He was just so small and cute, Clive wanted to bathe with him after this, it'd be a nice change of pace if they did. 

Plus he needed a bath in general after this. 

Luke opened his mouth, letting their tongues tangle together as they held each other's faces. Clive was impressed with Luke's ability to follow along with him, and he came as Luke bit down on his bottom lip. His back arched and he let out a loud "Ughh!!" As it shot out in a brilliant stream of light gray. He gasped, drooling, shuddering as another rope came squirting out, and then another. With each one, they got a little less off the ground, until he was just laying there limp, drizzling cum from his throbbing tip, knot swollen tight. Some of it had landed on them, but Clive had no ability to care right now, watching Luke rub his crotch against the liquid on Clive's chest. 

Clive just let him, if Luke was horny then good for him, honestly it'd probably do him some good to get off every once in a while. After all, he'd be turning eleven soon, and he was gonna start having his own version of heat as he matured. He quietly watched Luke grind against his abs, it was really a sight to see. 

The poor boy didn't really last long, within a minute he'd came too, and tiredly fell forward, letting out a whine as Clive rubbed his back … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ugh- my stomach hurts-" Luke said, laying next to Clive on the floor. 

"My dick hurts-" 

"My bum hurts-" 

"My back hurts-" 

"My neck hurts"

"My ears are ringing" 

"My lips are sore" 

"Luke-"

"Clive …" 

The two groaned, Clive kept going between his two forms, unable to feel comfortable in either one. In the end he just opted to be a dog, he was still incredibly uncomfortable, but at least he'd be uncomfortable In his own damn skin.

Luke laid against him, as they both complained to each other about how bad they felt.

"Do you always cum like that?" Luke asked, and Clive huffed, "I don't know- a lot comes out- I don't question it …" he said. 

"But why?"

"Maybe cause the length of my body is fourteen feet- and if I don't have a baby then that's it. No more real werewolves here. No more protection for the town … maybe?" 

"Oh … it looks like cream-" 

"It is cream, tastes good too- you wanna try some?"

"Cliveee!" 

"Luke-" 

Luke huffed, and Clive sighed … Luke began absently scratching Clive's stomach, watching his leg uncontrollably kick itself out. He smiled, Clive didn't even say anything, Luke guessed this was just normal for him. He rolled over a little, and luke grinned, giving him tummy scratches until he was just laying there like a baby, halfway asleep. He wondered if Clive would play fetch with him … probably not. 

He was probably too much of a … what was the word? He was too uptight for it … 

"Hey Clive- you wanna play fetch?" Luke asked anyways, and Clive's tail slammed against the floor as he tried to contain his excitement. "Yes." He said, so serious on the outside. Luke snorted, 

"Really?"

"Yes-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." 

"Are you really s-"

"YES." 

Luke nuzzled him, "Okay~ I have a ball laying around here somewhere. Maybe we'll feel better after we play-" he said. 

He really didn't expect that but maybe Clive was more like a dog than he thought?


End file.
